


Sidus

by KiranInBlue



Series: Seek the Stars (Vetra/Ryder Shorts) [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Meet the Family, Sibling Bonding, Sid is protective of Vetra too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiranInBlue/pseuds/KiranInBlue
Summary: "I told Sid . . . which may have been the worst thing I've ever done because she won't shut up about it."Chapter 1: Vetra tells Sid about the newest development in her life.Chapter 2: Sid meets her sister's new girlfriend.
Relationships: Sidera Nyx & Vetra Nyx, Vetra Nyx/Female Ryder | Sara
Series: Seek the Stars (Vetra/Ryder Shorts) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765015
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

****sīdus**** _(Latin, noun):_ constellation, a star, the night sky.

 _Nominative plural_ : sidera

* * *

Vetra exhales. 

She’s done a lot of hard things in her life. She’s stolen; she’s killed; she’s had to run for her life. She’s grown nerves of steel and learned to keep a steady hand, even as her world burns around her. 

So  _ why _ , dammit, are those steely nerves and steady hands failing her now? 

Vetra paces anxiously through the armory, flexing and unflexing her talons.  _ Get it together _ , she tells herself furiously.  _ You can do this _ . 

It feels stupid to be so anxious about just telling her sister that she’s in a relationship. But . . . it’s  _ Sid _ . Sid, who has the energy levels of an infant pyjak and a tendency to try to pry her way into every facet of Vetra’s life. 

Again, Vetra exhales. She’s just got to get this over with. Stop worrying about it; just do it. 

She leans up against one of the many boxes in the armory, switches on her omni-tool, and pulls up Sid’s contact information. Breathe. She hits ‘call’. 

It takes Sid a few moments longer than usual to pick up, which is fair, because they didn’t schedule this call. 

“Hey?” Sid’s voice comes over the omni-tool, searching and curious. 

“Hey,” Vetra replies. “Uh, can I talk to you?” 

“Whaaat?” Sid says, tone sharpening. “I haven’t done anything wrong! I haven’t broken curfew or left the Nexus or anything! I’ve been following  _ alllll  _ your rules, okay?” 

“I -- Uh, it’s not about that. Crap.” Vetra rubs at her face with one talon. “I guess I need to call you to tell you I love you more often, huh? So. I love you. But I’m just calling because I wanted to tell you something.” 

“That you love me?” 

“No, not that. But that’s true.” 

“Okay, thanks. Love you too,” Sid says slowly. “So . . . what is it?” 

Vetra breathes. Time to come clean. Her heartbeat ticks up, but she forces herself to keep her voice steady. “So. You know the human Pathfinder?” 

“What am I, five?  _ Yeah,  _ I know the human Pathfinder.”

“Right. Yeah. Of course you know her,” Vetra mutters. 

All those years of practice at negotiating and wheedling information, and she goes with  _ you know the human Pathfinder _ ? She is not on her game today.

“So, what about her?” Sid prompts. 

“Right. Well. Sara and I--” 

Vetra cuts off as Sid lets out a sudden gasp. 

“What?” she demands. 

“Nothing!” Sid says quickly. “Go on! I’m listening!” 

“Okay,” Vetra continues slowly. “Well. Sara and I are . . . seeing each other.” She rattles through the second part of the sentence and then cuts off, waiting with baited breath for Sid’s response.

For a moment, there’s silence. Vetra tries very hard not to focus on the tightness in her chest or the anxious energy in her claws.

“Like, romantically? Like,  _ dating _ ?” Sid asks finally. 

“Um. Yes. Exactly like dating.” 

And now, Vetra winces as a high-pitched shriek pierces the air from her omni-tool. 

“Oh my  _ Spirits! _ ” Sid squeals. “Oh my goodness! I knew it, I knew it, I  _ knew it _ !” 

“Wait, you ‘knew it’?” Vetra echoes, perplexed. “What do you mean? You know that Sara and I were . . . together?”

“Well, not exactly, but I  _ totally  _ knew you had a thing for her. It was so obvious!”

“It . . . was?”

“Um,  _ yeah _ . It’s not like you spent like eighty percent of our calls gushing to me about how  _ cool  _ Ryder is or anything. Oh, wait, you totally did!” 

“I did not!” Vetra protests. “I definitely did not ‘gush’.” 

“ _ Sure,  _ you didn’t. ‘You know what Ryder did today? She fixed an entire planet, all by herself, when no one thought it could be done, and wow, maybe she really is going to save all of us, and oh on the side she went and saved a settler’s lost puppy. Ryder’s so cool, she does so much. She’s so cute and tiny and wow I think she’s  _ sooo  _ sexy the way she stops kett and tells people what to do’.” 

“I  _ definitely  _ did not say anything like that. What even is a puppy?” 

“They’re adorable baby Earth animals. You should totally ask Ryder. And that was pretty much  _ exactly _ what you said. Either you’re telling me off for something, or you’re telling me the play-by-play of every achievement Ryder has ever made. Pretty much no in between.” 

“I thought you kept telling me you wanted to be kept in the loop.” 

“And you never did keep me ‘in the loop’ before, so something changed,” Sid says smugly. “Wow, Ryder’s been busy, Pathfinding her way through Heleus . . . while also Pathfinding her way to your heart . . . and past your lower plates . . .” 

“ _ Sid!”  _ Vetra cuts her off, just barely managing not to splutter. “What?!” 

“What?” Sid says. “Come on, that was so tame. I’m old enough for boot camp! You know I’d hear way worse jokes there!” 

“You’re not at boot camp! I’m not listening to my  _ baby sister _ joke about--” Vetra breaks off and shakes her head. “Fine. I’m not going to tell you anything about how we got together, then.” 

“What? No! No, tell me! I’m sorry! I won’t make any more jokes about how sexy you think Ryder is, I promise!” 

Vetra snorts. “Oh alright . . .” She pauses for dramatic effect, as if gathering up her courage. “Well, I asked her out. She showed up. We’re together now.” 

“. . . You’re the  _ worst _ .”

Vetra laughs. 

“Fine, keep your secrets. I’ll just ask Ryder when I see her next. Speaking of which, when am I going to meet her?” 

“Meet her?” Vetra echoes. “You already met her, remember?” 

“Not as your  _ girlfriend _ , I didn’t! Come on, you gotta bring her home so I can see if I approve of her or not.” 

Vetra’s mandibles twitch. “‘Approve of her’?”

“Well, okay, it’s  _ Ryder _ , of course I’m going to approve of her. But it’s the principle of the thing, you know? My duty as your sister. So, when are you bringing her home?” 

Vetra rolls her eyes, glad that Sid can’t see her. “I don’t know. I guess, the next time we stop by the Nexus?” 

“That’s specific.” 

“Hey, I don’t captain the ship.” 

“No, you’re just canoodling with the captain of the ship.” 

“ _ Bye _ , Sid,” Vetra says meaningfully, and makes to end the connection.

“Wait, no, I’m sorry! Just -- one more thing!” 

She pauses. “What?” 

“You . . . you really  _ like  _ her, right?” Sid says, her tone unexpectedly gentle. 

“I wouldn’t have asked her out if I didn’t  _ like  _ her,” Vetra points out, amused. 

“Yeah, I know, but like . . . she  _ means  _ something to you. I know you’ve seen other people before, but they weren’t serious, were they? Is Sara -- is she more than that?” 

Vetra is quiet a moment. Her talon still hovers over the ‘end call’ command, but she doesn’t press it. 

“Vetra? You still there?” 

“Yeah. Sorry.” She exhales. “Yeah. I like Sara. I like her a lot. It’s still early, so I don’t know where everything is going, but she means a whole lot more to me than I ever expected she would.”

“ _ Aww _ .”

“Sid--”

“No, I mean it! I’m really happy for you. Do you think she feels the same way?” 

There’s a swell of something uncomfortable and insecure inside Vetra, but she inhales deeply and pushes it aside. “I don’t know,” she says. “I think . . . yeah, she does. She told me that she, um, cares about us. That she cares about me, and she cares about you  _ because _ she cares about me.” 

“Aw, she really has it bad,” Sid coos. “That’s so cute! Oh, my Spirits, you two are going to be so  _ cute  _ together! I mean, she’s  _ sooooo  _ tiny. Oh my goodness, you’re going to have to be careful not to smother her when you hug her. Can you imagine?” 

“I think Sara’s a bit too tough to be taken out by a  _ hug _ ,” Vetra comments, amused. Inwardly, though, she’s glad that Sid has dropped the line of questioning and that the conversation has steered out of vulnerable, dangerous waters. She’s not used to wearing her emotions on her sleeve, especially not around Sid. “Look, I gotta go. We’re going to be landing soon, and I need to prep some supply lists.” 

“Okaaay,” Sid replies, clearly disappointed. 

“I’ll call you later, okay? I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Sid replies. “Come by the Nexus as soon as you can!” 

“I’ll see what I can do. And Sid?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Just . . . don’t go spreading this around, okay? Sara and I haven’t really told anyone yet. Other than SAM, but we don’t have a choice there.” 

“I promise,” Sid says earnestly. “My lips are sealed.” 

“Thanks. Talk to you later.” 

“Okay. See you.” 

The line clicks out. 


	2. Chapter 2

It takes a few long weeks of rushing around Heleus before the Tempest returns to the Nexus. They take out a few kett facilities, find the Salarian arc, and dismantle the Roekhar. It’s busy and exhausting, and Ryder’s almost glad to face the politics of the Nexus if it means getting to enjoy those sweet, sweet long showers that are possible with large, station-wide water reclamation networks. When Vetra asks Ryder if she’d like to spend the day with her and Sid on the Nexus, Ryder eagerly agrees. Strolling down the brightly-lit promenades with her new girlfriend and her girlfriend’s awesome kid sister, without fear of being jumped by kett or isolationist angara or wildlife, sounds like exactly what the doctor ordered. So to speak. Lexi hasn’t actually commented on Ryder’s relationship yet, but she knows it’s coming.

Ryder’s surprised, though, by the apprehensive fluttering in her chest that erupts all at once when Vetra steps up next to her in the docking bay.

Vetra looks down at Ryder, eyes gentling. “Hey, you,” she greets, in that soft, reverberating tone that Ryder is sure has stolen hearts across two galaxies. “You ready?” 

“You know it. You, uh, think Sid’s gonna like me?” 

Vetra’s mandibles flare with amusement. “Don’t you remember how she was when you walked in our call, that first day on the Tempest? Don’t worry; she thinks you’re a hero as much as anyone else.”

“Hero worship, huh? I can work with that.” She glances up to meet Vetra’s gaze, but Vetra’s looking toward the docking bay doors, and Ryder notes a slight tension around her cheek plates. “ _You_ ready?” 

“To deal with Sid? Seeing her for the first time since I told her about us? Spirits, no. She’s going to be insufferable.” 

Ryder laughs, and punches Vetra lightly on the shoulder. “Don’t lie; you’re happy she likes us together.” 

“I am. Still going to warn you to brace yourself, though.” 

And, because Vetra knows her sister very well, she’s proven right an instant later: the docking bay doors slide open, and a cry of delight immediately rends the air. 

“ _Heeeeeeeeey!_ You’re here! I saw you were coming in! Oh my goodness, Ryder!” Sid, who was apparently waiting by the doors, rushes in and throws her arms around Ryder, squeezing her tightly. 

Ryder, whose arms are trapped up against her chest, tries awkwardly to pat Sid’s shoulder as she shoots Vetra a helpless look. 

Vetra laughs softly. “I told you.” 

“Oh, wait, am I allowed to hug the Pathfinder? Sorry, was that too much? I mean, I _know_ you. Are we friends?” Sid babbles, both pulling back slightly but not quite letting Ryder go. 

“We’re friends,” Ryder assures her. “I mean, I _am_ dating your sister.” 

“I _know_!” Sid squeals. “Oh my goodness, we have so much to talk about. Come on, come on, I cleaned up the apartment, so we can have drinks and snacks and talk there! Don’t worry, I got you your levo snacks!” 

She finally releases Ryder, just to grab her wrist and start dragging her through the docks. Ryder lets herself be towed along as Vetra trails after them, still looking amused. 

Together, they stride through the docks and past aquaponics, toward a block of apartments on the lower level. As they pass by other pedestrians on the dock, attention follows them. Of course, everyone’s eager to see the Pathfinder, especially given the news that the Salarian ark is on its way. A couple people call out to Ryder, but she can only wave as Sid continues to drag her away. 

Sid pulls Ryder down the ramp to the lower apartments, keys in the entry to the door furthest down the hall, and practically shoves Ryder inside. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Sid tells her. “I’ll get the snacks!” 

Ryder finds herself in the entrance to a surprisingly spacious apartment. The kitchen sprawls out just in front of her, where there’s both a tall dining table and stools up against an island counter. Past that is the living room, with wide couches, a glass coffee table, and a large vid screen overlooking all of it. There’s a fair amount of clutter in the form of data pads, strewn outer layers of clothing, and a couple of toys meant for a child younger than Sid is now. 

“So,” Ryder says, peering out across the apartment. “This your place, huh? Bit roomier than your armory on the Tempest.” 

“Got it for Sid,” Vetra says. “I don’t spend much time here now.” 

“Well, yeah, you _are_ traveling the galaxy with me,” Ryder comments wryly. “But seriously, this is a great apartment. How’d you manage to snag this?” 

“Made a couple of deals,” Vetra replies. But she sounds cagey rather than pleased, and Ryer follows Vetra’s gaze to where Sid is still rifling through the cupboards in the kitchen. Right. No talking about back-end deals around the kid sister. 

“Sid,” Vetra calls. “Didn’t you clean this place at _all_ since I last was here?” 

“Of course I did!” Sid says, sounding affronted. “I totally picked up for Ryder!”

“I don’t want to see what it looked like before, then,” Vetra mutters. 

Ryder laughs. “It’s fine! It just looks lived in.” 

“See, Ryder gets it!” Sid says proudly, as she finally reemerges from the cabinet, balancing several boxes in her arms. She drops them all onto the island counter and starts sorting through the boxes. “Okay, so the dextro is on the right and levo is on the left. Enjoy!” 

“Sid, what even is this?” Vetra calls, and Ryder looks up from the snacks to see Vetra eyeing a post two feet tall and wrapped tightly with rope next to the couch. 

“That’s a scratching post,” Sid says, sounding suddenly grumpy. “For the cat you wouldn’t let me get.” 

Vetra sighs heavily and covers her face with one hand. “You got supplies for it.”

“Well, yeah! I wasn’t gonna have a cat without taking care of it.” 

“Still don’t get the point of a ‘cat’. They consume resources and give you . . . what?” 

“They’re a _pet,_ Vetra. Surely you understand the concept of a pet.” 

“I have a pet,” Ryder points out. “C’mon, you’ve seen Milo in my quarters.”

“You’re caring for a stowaway animal from the Milky Way so that it does not become an invasive species in Andromeda,” Vetra says easily. 

“Oof, so clinical. What, you don’t think he’s a little cute? Not charmed at all by those little black eyes or the cute little squeak?” 

Vetra levels Sara a long look. “No.” 

“Ow. Well, Milo doesn’t like you either.” 

“That much is obvious. He peed on me the last time you made me hold him.” 

Sid snickers, looking absolutely delighted. 

“Do turians historically have pets?” Ryder asks. “Or, not part of your culture?” 

Vetra shrugs. “Not really, no. Apex predators don’t tend to form relationships with other creatures.” 

“Hmm, I dunno,” Ryder says slowly. “From where I’m standing, you seem to be taking quite well to ‘forming relationships with other species’.” 

Vetra chuckles and swats lightly at Ryder’s arm. “You know what I mean. You’re not my ‘pet’, are you?”

Ryder considers a salacious reply to that, but holds her tongue. She’ll save it for when Sid isn’t in the room. “Anyway, I’m on Sid’s side,” she says finally. “Cats are great. Have you even ever seen a cat?” 

“‘Course I have,” Vetra replies. “They’re small and furry. And they’re supposed to be predators?” 

“Yes! See, you already have something in common. You can bond over your shared bloodlust for smaller species.” 

Vetra snorts. 

“Vetra, I don’t think Ryder is counting ‘seen a picture’ as seeing a cat,” Sid puts in wryly. “You’ve never seen a real one, have you?” 

Vetra waves a hand dismissively. “Like you have?” 

“I’ve at least seen vids!” 

“Oh, and vids are so much better than pictures?” 

“Actually, Sid’s right,” Ryder cuts in. “Cat videos are famous. Pictures are great. But cat _vids,_ man.”

Vetra gives Ryder a dry look. “Who’s side are you on, anyway?” 

“I just told you! Sid’s!” 

“I like this one, Vetra,” Sid pipes up. “You gotta keep her around.” 

Vetra laughs softly. “That’s the plan.” Her tone is gentler than Ryder expects, and that makes Ryder suddenly feel warm and mushy inside. Ryder grins at Vetra, hoping her expression conveys the fondness she feels. 

“Sid, what do you say that we force Vetra to watch a few cat vids? Her education is clearly lacking,” Ryder says, even as she still holds Vetra’s gaze.

“Ooh, _yes_!” Sid says excitedly. “I’ll get the vid screen!” 

“Do I get a say in this?” Vetra says with wry amusement, as Sid hurries out of the room.

“Nope. Obviously, that’s why I said ‘force you’.” 

“Betrayed by my own sister and my girlfriend,” Vetra says warmly. “How tragic.”

“Hmm, yes. So _very_ tragic. I can make it up to you later,” Ryder promises, as she sidles up against Vetra’s front. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Vetra murmurs, one claw coming up to cup Ryder’s cheek. Ryder leans into the touch, her own hands seeking the warmth of Vetra’s waist. Vetra accepts the touch and watches Ryder tenderly. “I’m glad you guys are getting along.” 

“Of course. Sid’s really cool.” 

Vetra’s mandibles twitch with a smile. “I suppose it’s only sometimes that she drives me up the wall.” 

“I heard that,” Sid calls, as she comes back into the room. “Also, _aww_ , you two are adorable.”

Ryder laughs as she extricates herself from Vetra’s arms. “You got the vids?” 

“Yep! C’mon, Vetra, you gotta see these!” 

“I suppose I don’t really have much choice,” Vetra comments wryly, and lets Sid shove the vid screen into her claws. “Alright, what am I watching?” 

“Just watch!” 

Ryder tucks herself under Vetra’s arm to get a glimpse at the screen, while Sid hovers over her shoulder. Together, they cluster around the little vid screen as Sid plays through her collection of cat videos, which spans from cute images of cats sleeping in strange positions or cuddling up with their owners, to goofy clips of half-aborted jumps, ill-fated playtime, and cats shoving their faces into too-small boxes. 

Vetra still looks bemused by the concept of cats, but she laughs at the appropriate times and gamely sits through nearly two dozen videos. 

But then, as Sid is leaning over to cue up the next video, there’s a chirp from Vetra’s omni-tool. Vetra taps it, and frowns as she reads the incoming message. “Shit,” she mutters. 

“Everything okay?” Ryder asks.

“Yeah, just someone being an idiot,” she mumbles, typing out a reply.

Vetra’s body language tightens as she shifts modes; her shoulders, previously relaxed and held back, are stiff and high. Through her visor, her eyes are hard and keen, the gentle lines of laughter sharpening into seriousness. Ryder watches as Vetra-the-sister falls away, replaced by Vetra-the-smuggler. 

There’s a pause as Vetra waits for a reply. When the omni-tool finally pings again, she sighs. “I gotta go deal with this.” 

“What’s up?” asks Sid. 

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Vetra says quickly, and waves Sid off with one claw. Ryder watches as Sid’s mandibles twitch with annoyance. 

“Need me to come?” Ryder asks. 

“No, it’s fine. I just brought a shipment from Kadara, and the contact who’s supposed to pick it up can’t find the damn crate. So I guess I have to go teach them what a crate looks like.” 

“What’s in the shipment?” Sid asks. 

“None of your business,” Vetra retorts. “I’m really sorry, guys. I’ll just go deal with this quickly, and I’ll be back in twenty minutes or so.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ryder assures her. “Sid and I are getting along great. We’ll have some great bonding time.” 

“Yeah, we’re gonna share all the embarrassing stories about you while you’re gone,” Sid says cheerfully. “It’ll be great.” 

Vetra doesn’t laugh, but she presses a quick kiss to the side of Ryder’s mouth and brushes gently at the back of Sid’s frill with one claw. “I’ll be back in a moment.” Then, she gets up and strides from the apartment. 

Ryder and Sid are left standing by the island counter, snacks still strewn out in front of them. Ryder looks to Sid and quirks a smile. “So. Embarrassing stories, you said?” 

But they don’t end up swapping tales of Vetra’s most compromising moments. As Sid settles down on one of the stools by the counter and pops open a box of graxen, she asks: “How’s Pathfinding going? Man, we knew the Pathfinders were going to be important, but I don’t think anyone could have ever guessed that we were going to be dealing with all of this.” 

“Well, that’s the point of exploration, right? We don’t know what’s on the other side.” 

“Yeah. And don’t get me wrong, I still think it’s ridiculously cool that we’re in _Andromeda,_ and I’m sure we’ll get everything stable at some point. But, hey, there’s a lot, so, you know, just checking in.” 

“Can’t argue that,” Ryder grants. “The galaxy is definitely making us jump through our share of hoops.” 

“You holding up okay? It’s got to be a lot of pressure.” 

There’s a deep current of compassion in Sid’s voice, and Ryder glances at her with some surprise. “Yeah. I mean -- yeah, it’s a lot, but I’ve got good people with me. It makes a big difference to have the right people at your back.”

“‘Right people’?” Sid echoes snidely. “Like Vetra?” 

Ryder laughs and elbows Sid, which does a lot more damage to Ryder’s elbow than Sid’s plated side. “Well, _duh._ I mean, let’s not ignore everybody else on the team, but . . . yeah. Especially Vetra.” 

She turns, so that she’s resting her back against the counter, and there’s a thoughtful pause as she pops a handful of potato chips into her mouth. When she swallows, she continues: 

“I didn’t come to Andromeda to explore the galaxy alone, you know? Sure, I’ve got the whole crew and everything, but it’s not just about crewmates. Had no idea what I was gonna do without Scott and my dad. It was supposed to be the three of us, and then it was the one of me, plus being Pathfinder? Shit. I had no idea what to do. But then Vetra just comes swaggering onto the ship like she owns the place, and promises to get me everything I need. Made it all a little less scary.” 

Sid’s mandibles flick upwards in a smile. “Yeah, that sounds like Vetra, alright. She’s a big, supportive, reliable show-off.” 

Ryder snickers. “I mean. Okay, yeah, that’s one way to put it. Well, she’s great. And I hope to be there for her just as much as she is for me.”

“I know,” Sid says. “And you have been! It means a ton to both of us that you came out to stop Merriweather. Vetra’s really not used to having someone she can ask for help like that.” 

Ryder notes that for a moment, Sid’s subvocals diverge on the last sentence. It’s subtle, and Ryder probably wouldn’t have noticed at all if she hadn’t been talking to Vetra so often. But she does notice, and the effect is similar to a tightness in a human’s voice. She eyes Sid curiously, but decides not to comment. 

“Anyway!” Sid continues, and her subvocals snap back together. “Speaking of siblings, how is Scott doing? Any change?” 

Ryder shakes her head. “After we established Prodromos, I was able to talk to him through our SAM implants. But no change since.”

“I’m really sorry,” Sid says earnestly. “I hope he wakes up soon.” 

“Yeah, he’ll be fine,” Ryder replies, trying to force an element of cheerfulness into her voice. “The doctors still say there’s nothing to worry about. He’s just taking his sweet time waking up. Typical. He was always a lazy ass.” 

“Oh, six hundred years of sleep wasn’t enough for him?” 

“As I said: lazy ass. I’ll have to come up with some way to get him back when he wakes up, but the state of Andromeda is like one big prank already.”

Sid chuckles obligingly. “Are you close with him, then?” 

“Yeah. We grew up a danger duo. Terrorized our parents, terrorized our teachers. Even when we went to opposite sides of the galaxy back home, we called each other all the time. He’s my best friend.” 

“Must be nice to be a twin,” Sid comments. “None of that older-younger power dynamic. You get to be equals.” 

“Um,” says Ryder, suddenly feeling awkward. She crinkles the corner of her bag of chips without really being aware of what she’s doing. “You know, uh, Vetra’s just looking out for you because she loves you, right?” 

Sid lets out an exasperated sigh. “I _know_ ,” she mutters. “But it’s too much sometimes, you know?” 

“Uh,” Ryder says helpfully. 

“She’s not my mom. She’s my sister. And I don’t mean that like ‘I’m only going to listen to my mom’ or anything. It’s just . . . moms are the ones who are supposed to make all the sacrifices and take a bullet for you and all that. And I know my mom really sucked at that, so I get why Vetra is trying to do what she does. But _sisters_ aren’t supposed to do that. Sisters are supposed to be a team. And she won’t _let_ me have her back.” 

“I’m sorry,” Ryder murmurs, hoping it’s the right thing to say. 

Sid lets out a harsh breath, and her mandibles flare out with frustration. “I just want to help. Vetra acts like I don’t get it, like I’m this dumb kid who just thinks that smuggling and mercenary work is fun and exciting. I _know_ it’s not a walk in the park. I know getting into that life the way she has will suck, like, big time and probably really hurt me. Obviously! Vetra’s the strongest person I know, and I see how it hurts her. It’s just -- every nightmare that I take on will be one nightmare she doesn’t have to deal with. I can handle it.” 

Ryder’s heart wrenches. “She just doesn’t want you to have those nightmares.” 

“Well, then she’s failed! I already have nightmares! Just -- they’re about her getting hurt, and I can’t stop it, and I don’t even know what’s going on, or they’re about her just disappearing one day and never coming back just like Dad!” 

“You, uh, think she’s going to walk out?” 

Sid’s mouth quirks. “That’s how she talks about it, doesn’t she? She acts like he chose to walk away, just like Mom. It’s easier to be angry than sad sometimes, I think. Truth is, though, we don’t know. He was special ops, doing all kinds of dangerous things all the time. One day he didn’t come home. It’s just as likely something happened to him, and no one thought to tell us. And Vetra’s just as secretive about what she does. If she gets hurt . . .” 

Sid finishes and falls silent, not quite looking Ryder in the eye. She looks suddenly vulnerable in a way that Ryder hasn’t seen Sid before, and Ryder feels both out of her depth and like her heart’s about to twist itself in two. 

“Well. I’d think to tell you,” she says gently. 

And Sid smiles. “Thanks. I mean, Spirits forbid anything ever actually happen, and I know Andromeda isn’t like when she was running mercenary jobs back in the Milky Way, but . . . that does mean a lot.” 

She sighs. 

“I screwed it all up with Merriweather and the exiles. I thought -- well, if I could do this thing before Vetra even knew about it and then showed her the results, I could have helped those settlers and proven to Vetra I could help her, too. But now she’s never going to trust me enough to let me help.” 

“I’m sure she won’t _never_ trust you.”

Sid snorts. “You know Vetra. She can be more stubborn than an untrained varren.” 

Ryder isn’t sure she agrees, but she doesn’t argue the point. “You, uh, want a hug?” she tries. 

That seems to shake Sid out of her melancholy, and she chuckles nervously. “Sorry. I’m okay. I don’t mean to dump this all on you. Vetra’s great. I love her. I just worry about her.” 

“I know,” Ryder says. “And I also know you’re handling it. But I’m offering a hug anyway.” 

“Okay, then. That’d be nice.” 

Ryder sets aside her bag of chips and reaches out to wrap her arms around Sid’s torso. It takes some awkward angling, but she manages to reach up to pat Sid’s closest shoulder. Sid leans against her for a moment before drawing away again. 

“Anyway,” Sid exhales. “I guess what I’m trying to say is: I think you might be the first person Vetra has ever let herself rely on. And . . . I’m really glad she’s letting you in. Look after her, okay? You’re the only one who can.” 

“I swear. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe.” 

“Thanks, Ryder. You know, you’re the coolest Pathfinder ever.”

Ryder laughs. “Thanks. I’m glad you think so. I think you’re the coolest comms officer ever.” 

Sid’s mandibles quirk in a grin. 

When Vetra finally returns, Ryder and Sid are in stitches laughing over yet another cat video they have loaded up on the vid screen. She takes one look at them, at Sid who’s hunched up over herself with the force of her laughter, and Ryder who’s wiping tears out of her eyes, and sighs. 

\---

It’s strange to settle into bed without the hum of the Tempest to lull one to sleep, Ryder reflects. The Nexus is too quiet, the engine sounds muffled by a structure as large as a city. Ryder sits at the edge of Vetra’s bed -- turian-issue and much longer than her own -- and watches the slow rotation of the station through the window. 

The door to the bedroom slides open with a whisper of a _hiss_ , and Ryder looks up to see Vetra step in. Vetra has stripped out of her armor, and wears nothing but a loose pair of shorts that end about six inches above her spurs. 

Ryder throws her a smirk. 

“Hey, you,” Vetra says fondly. “You comfy?” 

“Yes. Very,” Ryder says, and leans back on her hands to better appreciate the view Vetra offers. The plates above Vetra’s eyes twitch upwards in amusement, but she holds still for Ryder’s consideration. 

But then, Vetra’s gaze slides over to the window, and Ryder watches as her mandibles flare out with a sigh. 

“Hey. You good?” Ryder asks softly. 

“Hm? Oh. Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Vetra comes over to the bed and sits down beside Ryder. Ryder leans up close, resting her head up against the side of Vetra’s cowl. 

“It’s just . . . _different_ being here like this,” Vetra says finally. “Good different. But different.”

“Oh, yeah?” 

“Yeah. Spent a lot of time staring out this window wondering what the next day would bring. How to get food. How to keep Sid away from the conflicts that kept cropping up. If there was even any point in hoping for stability. Looking through that window now -- well, this is more than I could have ever imagined. More than even Sid could have imagined, probably, and she’s the optimistic one of the two of us.” 

Ryder runs a hand along the edge of Vetra’s cowl, which makes Vetra’s eyes slide closed. “I’m glad we’ve beaten your expectations,” Ryder murmurs. “But you know, I think you’re pretty damn optimistic. To keep fighting for a better tomorrow, day after day.” 

Vetra’s mandible twitches with amusement. “Thanks. But I’m nothing like Sid. Sid could look an irradiated warzone in the eye and still see hope.” 

“Yeah, well, she’s Sid.” 

Vetra’s mouth quirks. “Yeah, she is.” Her eyes crack open again, and she watches Ryder quietly with a sidelong look. “So. What do you think of her?” 

“Sid? I like her! She’s great! You knew that already.” 

“You’ve never spent so much time with her before, and I know she’s a lot.” 

“What are you so worried about? She’s awesome, and I know you know that.” 

“I don’t know,” Vetra admits. “I know she’s great. But I’ve never brought someone home like this before. You guys are the two most important people in the universe to me. If you didn’t get along . . .” 

“I hear you. I was nervous, too. Not nervous that I wouldn’t like Sid -- I’ve met her before and I’ve always thought she was great -- but I knew that if for some reason she didn’t like _me_ , well. She’s your sun and stars, Vetra. I needed her to like me.” 

Vetra’s claw comes up to wrap around Ryder’s shoulders. “She likes you.” 

“Yeah. She does. I’m pretty stoked about that. I’ve never had a sister, you know, and I think it’s gonna be great to have her around.” 

Vetra’s eyes soften, and she uses her other claw to tilt Ryder’s face up. Gently, she leans down to press her mouth to Ryder’s. Ryder melts into the kiss, her arms twining around Vetra’s waist. The kiss stays soft and tender, and when Vetra finally pulls away, she leans her boney forehead gently against Ryder’s. 

Ryder chuckles. “You like it when I say nice things about your sister, huh?” 

Vetra laughs in response. “Shut it, you.” 

“You know you’d miss my snark if I did.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” Vetra stretches back and begins rearranging the pillows, tucking a couple off to one side. As she does so, she says casually: “What did you two talk about while I was gone, anyway?” 

“Uh.” Ryder hesitates. 

Catching the pause, Vetra looks up. Her forehead plates furrow. “You don’t have to tell me, if it’s private.” 

“No, I, uh, actually wanted to talk to you about that.”

“What?” Vetra says slowly. “If this is about the elcor deal, I can explain.” 

“No, it’s not that. But now I kind of want to know what that elcor deal is?” 

“It’s nothing. Forget I said anything,” Vetra mutters quickly. 

“You know you’re not getting off that easy. Anyway. It’s not that. It’s, uh.” Ryder exhales. “I think . . . we might have had the wrong idea about Sid.” 

It’s interesting, Ryder notes, that she can literally watch the tension snap into Vetra’s shoulders. 

“What do you mean?” Vetra asks warily. 

“Look, I’m not criticizing any of your decisions or how you raised her or anything,” Ryder says quickly. “You’ve been an amazing guardian to her, and I know she thinks so, too. It’s just . . . I think we both thought that Sid was trying to get into back-channel deals because she thought what you do is exciting and she didn’t understand the risks. And I’m sure there’s some bit of truth to that -- I _know_ she had no idea what it takes to kill someone -- but I think we’re also missing a big part of why she did it.” 

“And what’s that?” Vetra prompts, voice still stiff.

“She’s worried about you. She does know what you do is dangerous, and that scares her. She told me she has nightmares about you getting hurt, and she can’t do anything to save you. Or that you won’t come back one day because something happened to you, and she won’t even know. She told me that she thought if she had been able to pull off that job with the exiles, she could have proven to you that she can help you.” 

“So you think I should just let her join up and start smuggling?” 

“I didn’t say that,” Ryder says, meeting Vetra’s sharp glare. “But I think she’s scared, and she wants some sense of control over keeping you safe. You’re all the family she has, Vetra.” 

Finally, Vetra deflates. She leans up against the headboard of the bed and pulls her legs up to her chest. She sighs, and covers her face with one hand. 

“When did Sid get so protective?” she mutters. 

Ryder crawls across the bed to sit next to Vetra, and she wraps one arm around the back of Vetra’s cowl. “Of course she did. She had the most amazing, protective, and loving role model a kid could ask for.” 

Vetra looks up over her talons and gives Ryder a small smile. “Flatterer.” 

“Hey, I just call them as I see them.” 

“So, what do you think I should do?” Vetra asks, but this time it’s not defensive. 

“I can’t tell you that,” Ryder replies. “I mean, she’s your sister. But I think talking to her is a good start. And I think you might be able to find some way of giving her more of a sense of control over the things that scare her while still keeping her safe. But it’s the two of you who can figure out what that looks like.” 

Vetra’s quiet for a long moment. “Thanks,” she says finally. “Sid puts on such a good show of optimism that sometimes I forget she can worry too. Maybe I needed that kick in the pants to remember. So, thanks.” 

“Sure,” says Ryder. “For the record, I meant what I said about you being an amazing guardian. If all you do is miss when Sid’s worried about you, you’re still doing way better than most parents ever do.” 

“I don’t know that’s the only mistake I’ve ever made, but . . . thanks,” Vetra says. She leans into Ryder’s side. 

“Of course.” 

“Well, all of this proves that I’m doing at least one thing right.”

“Oh, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” says Vetra, and she turns to fix Ryder with an expression of wry fondness. “Keeping you around. You might be one of the best things that’s happened to this little family in a really long time.” 

Ryder smiles back, and pulls Vetra down for another kiss. “Hmm. I like the sound of that.”

And when they're finally drifting off to sleep, some time later, Ryder feels a sense of security that can't all be attributed to Vetra's arms wrapped around her. Her last thought before she slips into slumber is that it's nice to be part of a family again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk more about the spiky space girlfriend you can find me on tumblr: [aurora-bloorealis](aurora-bloorealis.tumblr.com).


End file.
